skyline
by Renhi
Summary: AU KyouTwins: They looked exactly the same as they were eleven years ago, Kyouya duly noted. But they were so different from the bitter children from so long ago, and he can't help but wonder why.


**AU KyouTwins  
-**Meiji era

* * *

00: prologue

* * *

They looked exactly the same as they were eleven years ago.

Their amber, cat-like eyes still gleamed in the sun when they turned, and they still had their natural grace as they stood on either side of him with wicked smiles. The autumn wind blew across the garden and swept their auburn hair out of place, making their already wild hair look mussed.

"It's been a while; hasn't it, Kyouya?"

"Get _off_ of me," Kyouya growled in annoyance. And as they were so long ago, they were as touchy-feely and annoying as ever. "I told you I don't like being touched."

"Ah," stated one twin. "Kaoru, he's still the same as before."

"Hmm," the twin he now recognized as Kaoru hummed in agreement, glancing at Kyouya with clear amber eyes. He raised his arms slightly in a jokingly large gesture, his green haori sleeve catching the slight wind in the open pagoda of the Ohtori's main garden. "I guess so, Hikaru."

"Well then," Hikaru said, grinning, "no wonder he still _looks_ the same."

"The same could be said for you two as well," Kyouya stated calmly. "I can't see any _visible_ changes."

Lies. Their bodies had become leaner and their faces had become sharper, and they were so far from the pleasantly-chubby children they used to be that it _galled_ him to a certain extent. Where had those bitter children gone, and since when were they able to rebut his statements?

"Hmm," Hikaru murmured, his orange haori sleeve following his shrug, "well, that's true."

Kyouya looked at them. "Get off of me, _please_."

"Eh, we were still on him," Hikaru said to Kaoru. They nodded at each other and took a few steps ahead of him, both synchronized with each other in every slight movement.

"How have you been?" Kaoru asked.

Rather belatedly, Kyouya realized that their voices were different. Kaoru's voice was softer, and had an airy tone to it. Hikaru's, on the other hand, was louder, and a bit earthier.

"I've been..." Kyouya paused. "Fine. I've been fine."

The twins looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "Tell us the _truth_," they said in unison.

His body tensed slightly. "Everything's fine."

"He..."

"No," Kyouya stated. "_No._"

"Then—"

"I'm the heir."

The twins looked at him. "How?"

"The aftermath of an..._unfortunate_…event."

"Is he-?"

Kyouya glared at them, effectively stopping them from continuing. "I am not going to mention that incident. I highly advise you two to do the same."

They shrugged at each other, and then nodded in understanding as they noted Kyouya's pained expression that flickered and quickly disappeared from his face.

"I wonder how long they're going to take," Hikaru began, nodding his head towards the office room of the Ohtori mansion. Their parents were inside, poring over some business agreement that he would learn about later on that day during the solemn dinner table that he and his father participated in. It was a family tradition that had once been entertaining: Fuyumi-nee-san would smile and try to brighten the atmosphere, and Akito-nii-san and Yukito-nii-san would also try and make dinner a pleasant family meeting. Now that they were gone, the dinner table was stern and cold.

"Possibly, the idea of creating an elite group of companies that may be able to support one another at times of need. I'm guessing the Suoh family will be joining soon, along with the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka houses. I have seen the representatives more than once in our home." Kyouya stated.

"And he's _still_ the smart young lad," Hikaru quipped. Kaoru's face broke into a grin at that statement, and Kyouya looked at the two in mild annoyance.

"And you two are still devil spawn."

Kaoru smiled at him. "Some things never change."

Kaoru was the more rational twin, Kyouya noted in the back of his head. Hikaru was brasher and was much more emotional than Kaoru, who sat down and analyzed the situation before jumping in headfirst.

"Indeed."

The silence that followed was less uncomfortable compared to the ones they had prior.

"When is your next visit?" Kyouya asked, his smile shifting into place.

"No need for you to play amiable host for us, Kyouya. We may be visitors and future business partners, but we are still childhood friends." Kaoru stated, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Ah," Kyouya replied, his smile quickly fading into oblivion. A stony, calculating face took its place.

"It'll take time, but we're going to make sure you're going to be completely comfortable around us."

"Is that a challenge?" Kyouya asked mockingly. His glasses reflected the sun's glare, and he smirked in pure amusement. "You may try, but I can't guarantee that you will succeed."

* * *

A/N: Current brainchild. I have a general plot outline, but I'm not sure what it'll lead into.

Please read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
